


I'm In

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic!Steve, F/M, domestic!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo much fluffffffffff</p><p> Just in case you were wondering, I’m still complete and utter trash for James Buchanan Barnes. Especially 40s AUs. Seriously though, if you ever want some Bucky fluff, from any time period, I’m your girl. Seriously, hmu. Please. So, here’s some fluffy Bucky trash because I am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After an enjoyable evening with Peggy, Steve, and their new bundle of joy, you and Bucky were relaxing in the living room of your Brooklyn apartment. Your head rested on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around you securely. The radio was playing softly in the background, and the pitter-patter of rain could be heard outside.

You had spent the entire evening fawning over the 5 month old, even rocking the child to sleep and continuing to hold him until Steve and Peggy’s departure. The little stinker had held onto your attention, leaving you paying attention to little else.

Little did you know that Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off of you the entire night. This was nothing new, even after 3 years of marriage, but seeing you with the boy had Bucky thinking only one thing: he wanted one. With you. And as soon as possible, if he had anything to do with it.

And so, as you relaxed on the sofa, beginning to drift off, you heard Bucky whisper, “doll? You still awake?”

“‘Course I am”

“I was thinkin’…”

“What about?”

“You seemed pretty at ease with Stevie and Peg’s little boy…”

“Oh, Buck, he’s so precious… I can’t get enough of him.”

“Yeah… well… I uh…”

“What is it, Buck?” You spoke softly this time. He turned to face you, and placed a hand on your cheek. You reached up to hold it there, leaning into his hand and placing a kiss on his calloused palm.

“I want one.” His voice came out as a broken whisper. “I want one so bad”

“Want one what?”

“A baby. With you, baby doll.”

“You… you do? Really?”

“Yeah… but it’s alright if ya don’t want to yet…”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you obviously missed the elated look on your wife’s face. Look at me, James. If you want to… I’m in.”

You saw his eyes melt, and instead of an answer you were suddenly being kissed passionately. Slowly you were lowered onto your back on the sofa, and Bucky moved to kiss your neck; one thing was certain, there would be marks. Moving back up to your lips, he cupped your cheek as he looked into your eyes. “I love you so much, Y/N. I could only ever want a baby with you.”

“I love you, James” and you pulled him back to your lips.

It was a long evening, but certainly a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months.

Months of trying. And yes, it was pleasurable, but both you and Bucky were growing frustrated. Steve and Peggy’s boy was almost a year old, and as he was yours and Bucky’s godson, you saw him frequently; of course, this did not help at all.

After another exhausting afternoon of keeping an eye on the rambunctious youngling, Steve and Bucky arrived at our apartment so Steve could take his son home.

“Daddyyyy!” He tried to run toward his father but nearly tripped, being caught by Steve at the last minute.

“Evening, Y/N. Thanks for taking care of him!”

“Sure thing, give Peg my love.”

“‘Course, Y/N.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek as he headed out the door.

“Well don’t I get any love, sugar?” Bucky grinned at you. Instead of playing along, you sighed and buried your face against Bucky’s chest. You felt Bucky’s arms encircle you, his hands rubbing up and down your back. “What’s the matter, doll?”

“After… after takin’ care of him all day… I mean, I love him, Buck, but I… I want one for us.”

“I know, baby doll… we’ll keep tryin’. We won’t give up. I promise.”

He kissed you sweetly, then rested his forehead against yours. Before you could think about what you were doing, you pressed your lips against Bucky’s hungrily. His hands moved down to rest on your hips as you started to guide each other to the bedroom. Supper was on the table, but nobody seemed to notice or care as it was stone cold by the time you got around to eating it.

\---

A few weeks later, you woke up suddenly. Taking in your surroundings, you noted that Bucky slept soundly beside you, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Suddenly you felt nauseous and felt your feet carrying you to the bathroom as fast as possible. After retching into the toilet, you heard Bucky groggily calling out your name.

“Doll? All you alright?”

“Well, I just threw up, Buck… but I feel fine now.”

“Fine,doll… back to bed?” You nodded and took his hand as you snuggled back into bed.

After a full week of waking up at the same time (and promptly emptying your stomach), you began to be hopeful. Sunday morning, after the nausea had passed, you were lying in bed with Bucky.

“Doll, I think you should see a doctor tomorrow.”

“I… I think you’re right, Buck. But… I’m pretty sure I’m not sick…”

“Really? What else would make you throw up ev-” He looked at you in disbelief. “You don’t think…”

“I do think, Buck. I think we might’a done it!”

He pulled you to lay on his chest and kissed you, allowing you to feel rather than see the smile on his lips. Bucky carefully placed you back beside him, and placed his hand over the baby, looking at you in wonder. You placed your hands over his. “I’m not certain yet… that’s what we’ll see tomorrow. But… Bucky, I dunno what else it would be.”

“Y/N… I’m so happy.”

It was a morning filled with celebratory cuddles, and plenty of kisses.


End file.
